First Time
by jayilyse
Summary: Rose plays the devil's advocate when Kanaya hesitates on sex.(Each chapter is from the POV of the person named in the chapter title. Made before the 10/23/12 – 10/25/12 updates. The next fic after Fears and Doubts. Third fic of four. )
1. Rose

There is hesitation, but then there is not.

There are two matters that are currently giving me pause. One is that we are very close to the null session now, and no one knows what is going to happen there. We can only guess at the possibilities with what little my powers have revealed, in addition to the research we have done. Sometimes I wonder what happens if we do win. Is it possible that we lose our God Tier abilities? Can the game restart itself? Winning in a null session is unprecedented in all respects. There is hesitation only in regards to what happens after if we do win. I am not saying that there is hesitation in trying to win – the terrible things that will happen if we lose, besides our own deaths, are unimaginable. It is best to concentrate on the now rather than what could happen, for the moment.

Speaking of the moment, that leads to second matter – it is a tad more personal.

Oh, did I say a tad? I meant a lot.

The issue is mostly with me, however, Kanaya is involved. I want to be as close to her as possible right now. We have talked to each other about what we hope will happen when we beat SBURB – dreams we have about being with the other. She has lived in a desert her whole life, and has never touched grass. One of her requests is to go to the woods, to feel grass filled with dew beneath her feet, and roll around in the leaves before we have a picnic together. It sounds like a lovely afternoon, and I for one would take great pleasure in indulging this fantasy. Perhaps we will roll down a grassy knoll, laughing as we eventually bump into each other. Of course, as per the cliché, a romantic kiss will be shared between us. Slowly but surely, the kiss will give way to passion, and Kanaya's hands will lower themselves down to my thighs and push upward into my –

Okay, I am going to stop myself there. These hormones are driving me to insanity. That is the entirety of the issue. I know it is normal for a teenager to want to have intercourse, but I was not prepared for wanting it all the time. I will admit, even as a thirteen year old I knew what certain things meant. However, I could control them to an extent back then. Now that is no longer possible – and while it is something I wish to control, it is not necessarily an unwelcome thought. Kanaya and I have communicated about intercourse and anatomy, and we are both very sure that we would like to engage in said act. We have come close to having sex, but we stopped because there may be repercussions. We are, obviously, not of the same species. There are certainly differences between our genitalia, considering the fact that tentacles are involved in their mating process, yet most of the lower region is similar. Though trolls are very human like, or vice versa, we do not know what might happen. It is a smart idea to wait until we can figure out what might happen.

However, Henry Miller once said "our own physical body possesses a wisdom which we who inhabit the body lack."

And who am I to question wisdom?

That being said, I suppose you could say I have been playing the devil's advocate. I tend to tell Kanaya what I would like to do with her and what I would like her to be doing with me in private – and not so private – places. I do it because she is fun to tease, and the actions I talk about are actually some of the things I would like to happen. She is being cautious about the whole thing – and I do not blame her. She will come about in her own time. I am certainly not trying to coerce her into doing something she would not like to do.

Currently, I am sitting on my bed and knitting the beginnings of a sweater for Kanaya. She says it is too cold on the meteor for her most of the time. I have taken the liberty of starting to make her a sweater so it is less chilly for her. I did not feel like wearing my God Tier outfit today, so in its stead I have put on my old attire from Earth. It gives me a nostalgic feeling – though they are too tight on me now. I will have to remember to enlarge them later. I have invited Kanaya to my room to make sure the shirt collar is not going to come out too tight or too loose on her neck. I continue knitting until I hear a rhythmic beat on the door. That is our signal to alert one another to the other's presence.

"Come in, Kanaya."

She pushes the door open slowly, poking her head in and trying to look around nonchalantly. Looking up from my knitting, I smile at her. She walks in, shutting the door with a tiny click. She looks at me, seemingly with a longing stare. Are these clothes really that tight? She looks away, her face completely jade, and back again into my eyes. Her gaze switches targets and goes up and down my body, as her fangs sink into her lips. I am more than sure she wants something. I am not particularly sure what it is, though. It might be that she wants some physical affection. I am more than happy to give her that. However, I need to get her to try on the collar before anything else.

Smirking at her, I put my work onto my lap. The needles are still in it, but that is alright for now. I turn my hand and move my index finger forward and back, producing the "come here" motion. She gulps, and obeys the silent order I have given. She walks until she is right in front of me. She is staring at the collar in an intrigued manner. I will admit I tried to use a variation of colors; however that is beside the point. I hope she does not dislike it. I turn my attention to her neck as I speak.

"Kanaya?"

I see her look up at me for a brief moment before I look back down at the sweater in the making, and back to her neck a couple times. I nod a little bit. I am sure it will fit snug, but not tight.

"Kanaya, would you care to try something on for me?"

She raises her eyebrow a smidge, but nods. I am usually the one to try on clothing for her, so it is a change of pace. I stand up, taking my work into each respective hand as she moves a couple of steps toward me. I put the collar around her neck – being careful to move the needles to the side of it as I pull her closer. It is almost big enough to cover the whole of her neck; however, I have not been working on it for too long. Kanaya might look good in a turtle neck. Maybe I should change my project to that, instead of just a sweater. In fact, that is a splendid idea. First, I have to make sure it fits. I change my gaze back and forth between her face and my work. I do not know what she thinks of it. It seems her accidental poker face is on. I suppose I will have to ask.

"Does it fit?"

Kanaya takes more than a couple moments to contemplate. Does this mean it does not? Maybe if I changed the pattern it would work better. I could make it longer in length, yet that may lead to it choking her more often than not. Maybe I should just –

"Perfectly."

I pause a moment, then sigh in relief – it is such a difficult pattern. I did not want to redo it. Now that business is taken care of, it is time for some of that physical affection Kanaya was waiting for. I grab her hands with my own, smiling, and watch as my knitting falls to the floor, needles and all. It is okay. I will fix it later. I am not worried about it right now. Kanaya does not mention anything about it – it is likely that she does not care either. I want to turn Kanaya around to a position where I can push her onto the bed, so I side step as if we were dancing – which we have done. I am sure she will follow as if we were. My hypothesis is quickly proven correct.

I grin, and as soon as Kanaya has turned to a good position, I give a strong enough push so that she falls backward, yet not hard enough that it would hurt. She squeaks a little bit, and I move to the bed to straddle her as quickly as possible. I love doing this to her, and I am positive that she enjoys the surprise of it all. Some of my hair falls out of place from my headband – I could not care less. My grin is as wide as possible. I love Kanaya. No one else could match me like she can. It is like the lock and key system for enzymes. She is the perfect fit that makes me work. I would do anything and everything for her, so long as it is in her best interest. She lifts her palm to my cheek, and I nuzzle into it slightly. She does not remove her hand from my face; she merely moves it up so that she can put some of my hair behind my ear. I do not know how, but my smile becomes wider. Leaning down, I kiss her on the lips – as always, her lips are delicious.

Soon, Kanaya moves her hand off my face and places both of her hands on my lower back. I massage her ear delicately with my fingers, tracing the lobe with the very tip of them. Her hands start to wander from my lower back, moving them upward and back in slow, hypnotic motions. Our kiss grows more and more passionate – God do I want her. I want her more than anything. In accordance to that want, I put a hand under her shirt and grope at her breast. I am being a little too rough for my liking, but it is hard to control yourself when you cannot even breathe properly. I do not want to end the kiss. The dilemma of breathing comes into the equation, though, so I wind up ending it anyway. I take a moment put some air into my lungs, take my hand out from under her shirt, and lift myself upward. I need these clothes off – now. I try to take off my headband, shirt, and bra in one quick motion. Somehow, it works. I look at her shirt, then at her. Biting my lip, I hope she gets the hint that I want her shirt off too. Her species does not wear the same type of equipment humans girls do on their chest. It makes it easier when things become physical between us.

Kanaya does get the hint, and throws her shirt to the floor. The minute it is off, I go to suck on her neck. I take my time with my actions, keeping myself steady as I lick, suck, nibble, and bite. I make sure I am gentle as I massage one of her breasts. I keep massaging it as I move downward with my licks and body until I can suck on the other – I hear her moan continuously, which makes me want to suck more. I have other plans in mind, though. Kissing and licking, I move back upward, giving Kanaya a peck on the lips as I go higher and higher. Finally, I reach her horns. I place my lips on the base of one, and put my hand on the other. I hear a gasp from her turn into a lengthy groan. I lick in calculated movements, and rub her other horn as slow as possible, tickling it with the tip of my fingers. She scratches the soft skin of my back with her claws deeper and deeper as I go on. This encourages me to do more. I jump in surprise when I feel wet heat on my nipple – I realize shortly that it is Kanaya sucking on me, and doing this very hard as she squeezes the other nipple in her fingers. As a result, I moan onto her horn and start rubbing the other faster. Feeling the ache down there, I stop myself from grinding as best as I can. It will be her decision to take care of that today or not.

Sadly, Kanaya takes the hand that is rubbing my chest off and removes her mouth as well. However, one of her hands is moving downward and her other hand moves to my lower back. She takes the hand going downward on my body, and uses her fingers to draw circles as she continues her journey. I feel myself shiver as she goes lower and lower. When she reaches the band of my skirt, I begin to realize this is it. This is the moment I have been waiting for, and God I am not being let down. After tracing the hem of my skirt a couple of times, she goes under it – I moan a little bit when she does. It feels so good to have someone else touching me in that spot. My breath hitches when she gets closer and closer to the destination, but then she retreats in a sick, twisted, tortuous cycle. I suppose I cannot complain. I do that type of thing to her all the time. I am in a daze when she presses her fingers against my slit through my underwear – I gasp and grind the tiniest bit, taking my mouth off her horn and gripping the other harder than ever.

It is not much longer before I hear something ripping – specifically, my skirt and underwear. I start to say Kanaya's name but it is barely out of my mouth before there are two fingers plunged inside of me. Her name turns into a moan, and I turn into jelly, practically. Due to our anatomy talks, she finds my clitoris almost right away and starts to rub it gently. I can feel heat starting to pool near my groin – my moans become higher in pitch. I can no longer put my mouth on her horn, for fear of biting it. Instead, I place both my hands on each respective horn, and grip them. I can feel myself slowly but surely rocking against her hand. My breath is taken away and then shoved right back in when she changes speed, or even changes direction in her touch. I push myself against it with immense need – the entire area is wetter than it has ever been before.

I am not concentrating on much since Kanaya added another finger, but I hear buttons unsnapping and then another tear. I feel a different source of wetness below me when I grind down – I cannot keep my attention on it for long, however, because she adds a fourth finger, completely absorbing any and all spans of attention that I previously had. Her fingers move in and out, and my moans vary when she varies her pressure. It is about a minute more of this when I hear her speak.

"Rose?"

I look down at her, and she is looking back at me. Kanaya's face has tints of jade all over it. I can feel something tickling the very edge of my labia – presumably, her tentabulge. I am about to ask what is the matter, but she interrupts me before I can.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

I think about what to say for a moment. It is hard to voice how bad I want this – no, _need_ this. I decide to go for the simplest way to tell her. Smiling, I lean down and kiss Kanaya's forehead.

"There is not a doubt in my mind."

She beams at me, and looks away to remove her fingers. Though the momentary loss saddens me, I feel the tip of her at my opening. She looks back up at me, for what I think is reassurance, and I nod accordingly.

And then, she enters me.

Electricity – it feels like electricity is going up and down my spine. It is not a bad feeling – oh, no. It is an amazing feeling. Kanaya is slowly pushing her tentacle all the way into me. It does not hurt at all. It feels like the heat pooling in my groin has become a sea – my head is far, far away from its logical counterpart and cannot get itself together. It is almost like dizziness; almost as if my head was hit by a typhoon and I cannot quite grasp what is going on. In some ways, I feel like that makes it all the better. I can lose myself in this pleasure.

Her tentabulge moves inside of me – though I contract around it, making it difficult for it to move. It still has quite a bit of wriggling room, and wherever it goes elicits a moan. As it goes on I moan Kanaya's name louder and louder, combining my own sounds with hers. She strokes gently at the insides of me as I start to lower myself down on her, and back up again. This starts a rhythm between us that never slows down – it only becomes faster. Kanaya grabs my breasts as our movement starts to escalate – my climax is not going to hold off for much longer, especially with the way I am clenching around her. I am bucking downward, and she is bucking upward with the same goal in mind – to get more of her inside me. After some more thrusts, I cannot take anymore. I scream her name, and all I can see is white. I quiver on top of her; I feel myself cum onto her as I ride out my first orgasm. I cannot help it when my grip loosens on her horns, and fall on top of her – landing into the crook of her neck. I can feel her thrust a little bit more before she releases as well. It sprays upward into me, and a little down my leg. I do not mind it at all. She is out of me shortly after, and then she wraps her arms around me in a loving embrace.

If that is what it feels like for my first time, it definitely will not be the last time. I hope it was as great for Kanaya as it was for me. I am terribly tired, though. My eyes are closing of their own accord. I need to tell her – I need to tell her that I love her with all my heart. Yes, in the old fashioned sappy way. I only have three little words to express it with, however, and I am too tired to be extremely vocal .I turn my head, and give her a kiss on the cheek. I yawn before I actually get any words out.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rose."

I nuzzle into Kanaya before I roll off of her to lie beside her. Once I pick a position to stay in, I cuddle into her more. She kisses me on the forehead, and my eyes shut automatically. There is nowhere safer to sleep than in Kanaya Maryam's arms. And I will stay in them.

For as long as I live.


	2. Kanaya

We are almost at the new session.

It is hard to believe we have been on this meteor for so long. It is more difficult to believe that we are near our second chance to win this game. I do not know what we will see there – what kind of new worlds there are, or what new creatures might be there other than the post scratch humans. Lord English can be there, for all we know. The feeling is exhilarating, yet dreadful at the same time. There is potential that we will not survive. I would miss everyone too much – Rose is another tale all together. Rose and I have known each other for what she calls three "years". I do not know what I would do without her. We have done many things together – as many things as we can do on this meteor and with each other to make our bond stronger. We have hesitated on one issue, however.

Sex.

We have come close to these relations before, but we stopped before that step due to reluctance. I am not hesitant in the fact that I want to have these relations with Rose. That is the last thing that I could possibly be worried about. I am not sure what the implications will be if we do have sex – at least, between a human and a troll. It is one thing to not have bucket, as there are no drones here and cleanup is relatively easy when one has strong enough cleaning instruments. It is another problem all together to not know what will happen if we do something like this. I am sure Rose is hesitant for the same reason.

That is why we have discussed things like anatomy, how the lower regions work, and how the mating process works for each species. There will be no surprises about the other's genitals, and the mating process is so similar that it may as well be the same situation, without the traditional bucket to expel extra fluid into. I have explained how trolls can switch between having bone bulges and nooks if they wish, though it requires a couple days. Bone bulges have tenticular glands, also called a tentabulge for both nooks and bone bulges, that release the tentacle, and it has little slits throughout to release genetic material. Personally, I prefer having a nook. The nook tentabulge does not release fluid like a bone bulge would. In fact, nooks are very similar to a human female's anatomy. The difference being that I do not have what she calls a "clitoris", and she does not have a tenticular gland. I must say that she was more than a little surprised when learning about this facet of troll anatomy. She asked many questions about how it is stimulated, and how it works. Suffice to say, she said it is essentially a lubricated, moving duplicate of a male human's –

It seems I am veering off my original train of thought.

Rose has played what she calls the "devil's advocate", whispering in my ear the kind of things she would like to do with me. She has even done so in front of others, making sure her voice was soft enough that they could not hear. It sends a chill down my spinal erector – makes me think about things I want her to do with me, and what I want to do to her. That woman drives me mad. I know she wants it. I know I want it. I am trying to throw caution to the wind – unfortunately, it is not easy for me to do that.

Rose has requested my presence in her room today. This is not an unusual request. With what I have been thinking about lately, it gives me a strange feeling in my digestive acid sac. I am walking down her hallway – her room happens to be at the far end of it. This is a wonderful thing, since we are away from prying eyes, for the most part. We decided to decorate the hallway to her room a tad to make the walk less eerie. The passage to her room is rather dim compared to others for mysterious reasons. We do not really care to find out why. After passing the familiar decoration, I reach her door. I knock in a beat – it is how we know it is one of us on the other side of the door. It is not anything complicated, nor is it simple. It works very well for its purpose.

"Come in, Kanaya."

I push the door open, looking around. Huh. Nothing seems to be out of order. She is sitting on her bed, knitting. She looks up from her needle work and smiles at me as I walk in and shut the door behind me. Rose is in the attire she wore on earth – I am wearing what I wore on Alternia so I should not be talking. It might just be me, but I cannot help noticing that it is rather formfitting on her. Perhaps she forgot to enlarge it? I also cannot help thinking that it shows off every part of her body. Perhaps it is best that I do not stand here and ogle her – wait. This could be my chance to cast away my inhibitions. Maybe, if I am obvious about it, she will make the most of the opportunity. Trying not to gawk at her, I aim for a longing gaze. Occasionally I look away, and when I look back I take a glance at her eyes for a tiny moment. I bite my lip slightly as I eye her up and down. Why is hinting for what I want this awkward?

Rose smirks, putting her knitting needles, along with whatever she is making, on her lap. Turning her hand, she moves her index finger forward and back in a "come here" kind of motion. I gulp. Come on caution – I know you want to be in the wind by now. I move toward her until I am standing in front of her. She picks up her needles and yarn work. I wonder what she is making. It seems like she is making a unique color pattern. I am certainly intrigued –

"Kanaya?"

Bone bulge licker. I must have stared at her creation for too long.

I glance up and catch Rose staring at my neck. She looks down at her creation, and back again. She gives a subtle nod, as if reassuring herself.

"Kanaya, would you care to try something on for me?"

Raising my eyebrow, I give an uncertain nod. Usually, I am the one to ask her to try attire on. She stands up, taking her knitting off her lap and holding it by both sides with each respective hand. I move a couple paces toward her, so she does not have to move too far – I am standing right in front of her now. Rose takes her creation, needles still in it – though she carefully moves them so she will not pierce me. Whatever it is – it looks like a shirt collar – she puts it behind my head, and around my neck, pulling me closer. It is the point that our breaths are mingling. It is warm, and fuzzy – great for the days when it becomes colder on the meteor. I can see Rose contemplating as she shifts her stare from my neck to my face. She is, most likely, trying to gauge my reaction. I did tell her that I get cold more often than not on this meteor. This is very sweet of her.

"Does it fit?"

It does, however, it is a little too itchy for me. Then again, nothing can be perfect – not even Rose. I concentrate on my thoughts for a moment. There are many things about Rose that are not appealing – her penchant for sarcasm before revealing something of utmost importance, her want to hide her emotions though she needs to let them out, and how she always thinks of everyone else besides herself. Though, the last of the three faults mentioned is a fault I share with her. Her good traits balance out her bad ones, however. This is why I am flushed this deeply for her. She is imperfect – yet, she fits perfectly with me.

"Perfectly."

Rose sighs – presumably one of relief. She smiles, and puts my hands in her own. Her knitting falls off of my neck and onto the floor, and the needles hit the floor with a noticeable clank. We choose to ignore it. She side steps a couple of times, turning me with her, until we have reversed positions. We have often done this – but there tends to be music on, and it is more rhythmic. This is more like she turned me around for the sake of turning me around. I feel like she is up to something. I think I am right, considering that conniving grin on her face. Before I can attempt to figure out what she is planning, she shoves me down on the bed; before I can blink she is straddling me. When I open my eyes, I see her toothy grin. The locks of hair not held back by her headband fall toward me. I lift my hand, and place it on her cheek. Without removing my hand, I try to place the fallen locks behind her ear. Rose's smile grows wider as she leans down and kisses me. Her lips are as appetizing as they have always been.

I remove my hand from her face, and place both hands on her lower back – her clothes really are tight – I can feel every motion, every muscle, and every twitch her body makes as my hands roam throughout the kiss. Massaging the top of my ear with her fingers, she traces the outline of the lobe with a tender touch. As the kiss becomes more and more passionate, Rose places a hand under my shirt and gropes my chest, perhaps a little too roughly. Her hands are the perfect temperature, not too cool and not too hot. My breath is getting harder and harder to catch. Though I do not want to stop the kiss, I do need to breathe. Unfortunately, or thankfully, she stops the kiss first, taking her hand out from under my shirt. She raises herself up so I can see the entirety of her upper body while she straddles me. In one fell swoop she throws her headband, shirt, and bra off. She glances back and forth between my shirt and my eyes while biting her lip. She has a look in her eyes – like she wants me to do something really badly. I am going to assume she wants my shirt off.

I oblige her, of course. My shirt barely hits the floor when Rose goes after my neck. She rubs my chest gently – it seemed like she was in a hurry earlier, for some reason. But now, she is taking her time – biting, nibbling, and sucking in all the right places along the side of my neck. She starts to lick downward toward the vestigial chest sac she is massaging, and when she finally gets down far enough, she takes the other in her mouth. I am making too much noise for my own liking – it is so hard to keep it down when she is terribly, terribly good at this. My fingers scratch deeper into her mid back as she kisses back upward to my mouth, removing her hand from my chest. At first I do not know she did stopped what she was doing; yet when her mouth reaches my lips for a quick peck and move upward, I realize what she is going to do – I shudder in anticipation.

Rose's lips reach the base of one of my horns, and her hand wraps around the base of the other. She licks leisurely – teasingly – at the base of one, and rubs the other agonizingly slow. I do not want to be the only one feeling this kind of pleasure. I have only been on the receiving end of things thus far. I will not allow that to be true the whole time. In the position she is in, Rose has poised her breasts in front of my face. I take one of her nipples into my mouth and suck on it – suck on it hard. It must have surprised her, because I feel her body jump above me – I know it was the good kind of jump, otherwise she would have stopped me right away. Using one of my hands, I tweak her other nipple as she moans onto my horns and rubs the other faster. My nook is aching for attention – I want Rose to help me with it this time. I want her badly. I want her so badly that I could –

I could throw caution to the wind.

I move my mouth off of her chest while I maneuver my hand off her nipple and onto her lower back. Moving my other hand down, I use one finger to trace circles with the tip of my claws as I go. I can feel Rose shiver as I go lower and lower. When I reach the band of her skirt, I run my finger up and down the hem a couple of times before I finally place my hand under it. Her inner thigh is smooth and soft – I fear my claws might hurt her. Her moaning is saying otherwise though, and her breath hitches every time I get close to her undergarments and go back downward. After I feel I have done enough teasing, I decide to try teasing in a different way. I take two of my fingers, placing them where the slit for a nook would be, and press against her through her panties. Rose gasps, taking her mouth off my horn and gripping the other tightly. Heat radiates from behind her underwear – I want her skirt off. I want her under garment off. I want them off _now_. I will rip them off if I have to.

…That sounds like an excellent plan, actually.

I tear at her skirt – ripping it and throwing it to the floor. Her underwear fares no better. Rose starts to say my name in a tone of astonishment, but before she can finish I put two of my fingers inside of her – the end of my name turns into an elongated whimper. I try to find her clitoris, and it is not long after my search starts when I find it. I use my fingers to rub circles on it – making sure to rub gently. Her mouth is off of my horn now – both of her hands are now gripping each one for what I can only guess is support. I vary my speed, going from slow to fast, and back to slow again. I feel her body leaning into it – her breathing stopping and restarting with every touch. The hand I have on her back moves toward my skirt of its own accord; however, removing the garment is entirely my idea. Her entire slit, and her opening, is wet with the same need I know I have right now. I need to get my skirt and underwear off, as fast as possible.

I insert another finger in her opening and use the hand to undo the buttons of my skirt, toss it somewhere, as well as doing the same for my underwear after I tear it off. The freedom is immensely gratifying. My tenticular gland is about to burst open and let out its tentacle before I want it to. I vary my pressure, pushing and releasing in repetitive motion – and moving my fingers this way and that inside of her, trying to elicit more moans and groans out of her. It is a little while longer before I cannot take it anymore – my tentabulge gradually comes out until it reaches its full length. I want to play with her a little more before I insert myself into her, but it feels like I am going to explode if I wait any longer. Before I put it in, I want to make sure that she is okay with this – that there are no second thoughts.

"Rose?"

I look up toward her face. That way, when she looks down, she can see mine. Her face is flush, and glistening with sweat. I am sure mine is too. Rose gives me a quizzical look, gathering her breath in preparation to ask what it is. I beat her to it.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

She hesitates for a small moment. Smiling, she kisses me on my forehead.

"There is not a doubt in my mind."

I beam back at Rose – there are no words for how flushed I am. No word can ever come close to how I feel right now, or how I always will. I move the tip of myself to her opening after I remove my fingers. I look up at her one more time for reassurance from her, and she nods. With that, I insert my appendage little by little; I am trying to make sure that it does not hurt her. I see no sign of pain on her face – she told me that if one is prepped and wet enough the first time they have sex, it does not hurt much or at all. I decide to continue until I am all the way in.

Rose tightens around me, constricting my tentacle's movement quite a bit. It feels amazing – and judging by how she is saying my name, it must feel incredible to her as well. I start out with tender strokes inside her as she moves up and down, which eventually starts a rhythm. As we go on, I realize that I want more of her – need more of her. I make use of my hands and grope Rose's breasts in time with the pace we have. I can feel my climax coming closer and closer as her body clenches me more and more. She is bucking her hips downward and I am bucking my hips upward for what seems to be the same goal – to get as much of me inside of her as possible.

It is not much longer before she nearly screams my name – her body quivering on top of me, and her insides becoming tighter than ever before. I feel fluids come downward, leaking around the sides of my tentabulge. Her grip loosens on my horns and she falls on to me, her head landing on the crook of my neck. Almost all of my energy is spent, so I would not be surprised if hers is too. I am surprised she could even breathe with all the moaning she was doing. I thrust a couple more times before I cannot handle anymore, and my genetic material seeps out of my nook, spraying upward into her and leaking downward slowly. Soon, I snake myself back into my tenticular gland while I wrap my arms around Rose.

Generally, she falls asleep first when we are together. Tonight, with how she looks, will be no exception. She turns her head, kissing me on the cheek. She lets out a yawn before she attempts to speak.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rose."

She nuzzles into me before she rolls off of lie beside me. Rose cuddles into me further once she is settled on a position. I kiss her forehead; as predicted, she is fast asleep not even a moment later. Even my eyes are beginning to shut. This certainly is a tiring process. One thing is for sure, though.

I will always remember our first time.


End file.
